Horrores
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. La vida en ocasiones te golpea tan fuerte que ni siquiera recuerdas donde estás. Eren Jaeger ha visto el horror a través de los años; aún aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida y bañado en sangre de ella, cree en la irracionalidad de las circunstancias y en una fantasía inexistente para cubrir la maldad humana. Fic participante en el reto "Rugido" de la página Attack on fanfics.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes xD.

Fic beteado por Cerisier Jin.

Este one!shot está situado en un AU con recuerdos del universo de los titanes. Tenue Eremika, mención de temas como la violación y asesinato.

Este one!shot participa en el reto "Rugido" de la página Attack on fanfics. Se me otorgó el personaje de Eren y la frase; _Inventamos horrores para ayudarnos a enfrentar los reales_ para crear la historia. Al final dejaré una serie de aclaraciones como de costumbre. Ojala disfruten de la lectura.

.

* * *

 **Horrores**

El frío calaba en los huesos, el frío invierno había hecho sus estragos en aquel lejano poblado; en una antigua casa, allá donde pocas personas —idiotas o muy valientes— usaban el camino que llevaba al pie de la montaña se encontraba Eren Jaeger abrazando un cuerpo. El viento gélido se filtraba por la oscura habitación, el sol se ausentó varias horas atrás, robándose cualquier resquicio de luz y calor. El charco de sangre comenzaba a empapar sus pantalones viejos, filtrándose hasta su propia piel; frío y rojo.

Los gritos, la rabia e impotencia inundaron el ambiente. Aferrado a un cuerpo mancillado y sin vida, encontraron al culpable de tan desgarrador llanto. Dos policías lo vieron con lástima antes de seguir las indicaciones y separarlo. Él se negó a soltar el cuerpo; aún bañado en sangre, podía jurar que sentía la calidez de su piel, la suave respiración e incluso, escuchar el latido del corazón sin vida.

—¡No, no! —Los gritos del chico de apenas quince años resonaron por la estancia—. ¡Suéltenme! —suplicó cuando comenzaron a forcejear—. ¡No puedo alejarme! —insistió atrayendo el cuerpo frío a él—. ¡Los titanes volverán! ¡La necesitamos viva! _¡Es la soldado que vale por cien!_

—Vamos, chico. —Uno de los policías, el más bajo se acercó sigilosamente para quitarle el cuerpo de los brazos. Eren saltó inmediatamente al leer sus intenciones.

—¡No lo entienden! —Replicó acomodando la bufanda, que anteriormente era de un color gris apagado, carente de vida, y que ahora se tiñó del rojo de la sangre—. ¡Es Mikasa Ackerman! ¡La cadete más excepcional! —El policía más bajo se quedó estático en su lugar, procesando la información.

—Ven, hijo —murmuró calmadamente y con suavidad el policía rubio más alto—. Tenemos que revisar que se encuentre bien —mintió. Todos dentro de esa habitación sabía que el cuerpo yacía sin vida, que Eren se negara a aceptarlo era completamente diferente.

—¡No!

.

 _Alcanzó a escuchar las órdenes del Comandante Smith sobre seguir avanzando. Reiner quitó las manos de su cuello, dejándolos desprotegidos. Saber sobre la traición y el engaño que vivió por años aumentó la ira dentro de él. Aquellas personas que consideró compañeros, incluso amigos, habían sido los causantes de la muerte de su madre cinco años atrás. Y ahora, lo secuestraban para llevarlo lejos de la poca familia que le quedaba; Armin y Mikasa._

Con el tiempo, pese a haber rescatado a Mikasa, carecía de sentido su relación.

Los momentos que compartieron solos en la cabaña, rodeados de los cadáveres de los secuestradores que planeaban vender a Mikasa, se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. La calidez en los ojos de Mikasa se había perdido con el paso de las horas y el sentimiento de ser un protector y salvador, se esfumó.

Jamás hubiera creído que incitarla a luchar terminaría por encender en ella una llama de indiferencia y autocontrol.

Los siguientes años, Mikasa se había encargado de devolverle el favor con creces, aun cuando él quería ser quien la protegiera y velara por ella.

 _Vio los caballos seguir a través de los titanes; algunos soldados alcanzaban a esquivar a los titanes mientras otros eran atrapados y desmembrados vivos._

 _Y sus ojos la encontraron a ella; con esa determinación férrea activó el equipo de maniobras tridimensional hasta Reiner. Siguió la dirección del cable que se enganchó a unos centímetros de su rostro; sintió la errática respiración de Berloth y el penetrante miedo que lo embargó. Y el orgullo llenó su pecho por ese fugaz instante. La figura de Mikasa voló en el aire; su captor alcanzó a esquivarla por poco, Eren mantenía la atención en cada movimientos de ella. Se removió e intentó advertirle a gritos cuando se pasó de largo; la horda de titanes aún seguía a Reiner._

 _—¡No! —gritó, aunque sus palabras fueron sofocadas por la mordaza. Deseó que el pánico en sus ojos fuese suficientemente expresivo para advertirle. Lo último que vio fue la sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos antes de ser tomada por aquel titán. La había atrapado entre los dedos, presionando su caja torácica como si de una muñeca se tratara._

 _—¡Ah! —Tragó bilis al escuchar el desgarrador grito de dolor arremeter contra su tímpano. Las facciones tan estoicas y llenas de control, de quien alguna vez fue considerada como la soldado que valía por cien, fueron distorsionadas por un dolor abrazador._

 _—¡Mikasa! —El desesperado llamado de Jean atrajo la atención de Eren, lo vio dirigirse al titán que aprisionó a Mikasa… aunque fue demasiado tarde. Otro grito llenó de dolor resonó; Mikasa había dejado de forcejar, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y fueron sellados para siempre, el titán se llevó a la mujer a la boca, arrancándole la cabeza. El aire dejó de filtrarse por los pulmones de Eren en ese momento; observó con impotencia, rabia y odio la situación. La mujer que amaba era devorada. La mitad del cuerpo de Mikasa desapareció en la boca del titán junto con sus fuerzas. Jean cayó ante un breve descuido y él… él había perdido toda motivación para pelear._

 _"No" se repitió. Seguiría luchando para vengar la muerte de su familia, de aquellas mujeres a las que amó como jamás lo volvería a hacer. Se arrepintió de nunca decirle a Mikasa cuanto la amaba, cuanto le agradecía por seguirlo y que la volvería a salvarla mil y un veces más._ Que ella era su nueva familia.

.

La habitación donde se encontraba era de un blanco aborrecible; en lugar de traer paz y armonía, lo volvía un poco más desesperado. Tenía horas que lo habían echado en ese lugar. Luego de separarlo del cuerpo, a base de mentiras, lo llevaron a aquel centro psiquiátrico.

—Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad? —preguntó una doctora de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, los lentes le parecieron vagamente familiares, aunque le desconcertó no escucharla hablar en su usual tono excitado. Tras un breve asentimiento, la doctora continuó leyendo el expediente—. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—¿Dónde está Mikasa? —cuestionó al instante, poniéndose de pie y confrontando a la mujer. Pasó todo su tiempo encerrado y alejado de Mikasa, ahora no quería, _no podía perderla. No otra vez_ —. Dijeron que podría verla, ¡y sólo me han encerrado en este maldito lugar!

—Eren, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la doctora dejando el expediente a un lado.

—Me alejaron de Mikasa —replicó yendo a la puerta—. ¡Sólo yo puedo protegerla! —Intentó girar el pomo sin resultado.

—Toma asiento —pidió la doctora Zoe señalando uno de los sofás de la estancia. Eren seguía en la puerta, intentado abrirla por todos los medios—. O puedes quedarte ahí —se rindió. Tomó una nota del expediente—. ¿Qué sucedió con Mikasa? —interrogó leyendo la noticia de ese día. Eren quedó estático; una serie de recuerdos lo abrumaron.

—Se desmayó —contestó automáticamente, deseando borrar aquellas escenas tan grotescas que invadían su mente.

— _Encuentran familia asesinada. El cuerpo del padre yacía en la primera planta, a varios metros de la puerta; causa del deceso, apuñalamiento múltiple._ —Zoe se detuvo unos instantes para medir la reacción de Eren, el chico de quince años mantuvo una expresión neutra, _casi_ indiferente. Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—. _En la sala fue encontrado el cuerpo de la madre, detectan múltiples indicios de violación; causa del deceso, decapitación._

—Deténgase —pidió Eren, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta. Escuchar la descripción provocó que las escenas volvieran con mayor intensidad.

— _Se cree que las muertes fueron causadas por una pandilla conocida de ladrones y traficantes de blancas_ —continuó leyendo la doctora—. _En la cocina y escaleras encontraron dos cuerpos más, presuntamente pertenecientes a esta pandilla que atacó a la familia._

—¡Mikasa ahora está segura! —La voz se quebró al final de la oración—. Llegué a tiempo —se repitió en voz baja, diminutas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

— _En la segunda planta encontraron a un joven de aproximadamente quince años que responde al nombre de Eren Jaeger aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de Mikasa Ackerman, la hija de la familia._ —Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la doctora, se obligó a si misma a tragarse sus sentimientos. Cualquiera pensaría que después de un final tan atroz como el que alguna vez tuvo _la soldado que valía por cien_ , podría ser medianamente feliz en otra vida—. _A unos metros, yace el cuerpo del tercer posible atacante. Según los forenses se determina que los primeros dos cuerpos de los traficantes murieron inmediatamente al recibir un disparo a quemarropa. No obstante, el tercero fue descubierto con múltiples signos de tortura._

—Esos bastardos la lastimaron —murmuró el chico siendo invadido por una ira irracional nuevamente—. ¡La lastimaron de una forma irreparable! —bramó.

— _En el cuerpo de la joven se encuentran diversos signos de abuso y violación previos a la muerte. Aún se desconoce a causa de la muerte; entre los golpes externos y desgarres internos, es difícil determinar la causa del deceso._ —Hanji se tomó algunos segundos para recobrar la compostura. Entendía perfectamente porque Eren había reaccionado de tal manera.

—Mikasa no está muerta —siseó.

—Eren… —Zoe meditó sus palabras.

—¡Mikasa no está muerta! —Insistió encarando a la doctora. Los ojos le brillaban de una forma que transmitía locura y desequilibrio—. ¡Ahora ella tiene el poder titán! ¡Ella es la nueva esperanza de la humanidad!

Las palabras hicieron estragos en la doctora. Cualquier doctor en su lugar diagnosticaría sin dudarlo demencia, algún episodio psicótico e incluso esquizofrenia, pero ella conocía la verdad, _una desgarradora y llena de dolor._

—Los titanes no existen — _al menos no aquí_ , deseó agregar, aunque se contuvo. Dijo cada palabra lentamente, esperando que Eren las comprendiera.

—¡Soy uno de ellos! —Anunció llevándose la mano derecha a la boca—. ¡Los titanes son los monstruos! ¡Ellos querían deshacerse de Mikasa para que no los exterminara! —Zoe vio cómo se mordía la mano repetidamente hasta que un hilo de sangre comenzó a correrle por el brazo y la piel se desprendía.

—Eren, procura mantener la calma. —No dudó en levantarse y auxiliar al joven.

—¡El capitán Levi no me creyó! —La mención de los rangos hizo que Hanji quedara en un shock momentáneamente—. Usted me cree, ¿verdad, Teniente?

—Los titanes no existen —repitió Zoe tomando vendajes de un cajón. La voz le salió automática y monótona. Había presenciado lo que sucedía cada vez que un colega insistía en revelar la existencia del pasado.

—Usted los estudiaba —agregó Eren con una voz diferente, incendiada de locura—. Armin se consumió por los recuerdos, no podía vivir sabiendo cuántas vidas inocentes arrebato —contó en tono de secreto—; por eso se quitó la vida, le parecía un precio justo a pagar por sus pecados, pero yo no lo creo así. Ustedes no sienten remordimientos —más que pregunta, sonó a afirmación. Hanji se mantuvo silencio mientras curaba las heridas del muchacho. Claro que sentía remordimiento, mas ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir con esos horrores.

—Los titanes jamás fueron los enemigos —murmuró cuando selló el vendaje. Los ojos de Eren brillaron en reconocimientos—. La humanidad misma es su propio verdugo y juez.

—Mikasa está bien, ¿verdad? —Hanji lo miró con dolor, lástima y tristeza—. La he salvado otra vez.

 _"No"._

Y ambos lo sabían perfectamente. Eren comenzó a perder la llameante energía de la ira que lo motivaba, envolviéndose en una pasividad inconcebible para él.

—Prometo que lo olvidarás —juró la doctora Zoe cuando lo ayudó a sentarse. El sentido desapareció de sus ojos al igual que cualquier rastro de racionalidad.

.

 _—El paciente Eren Jaeger fue diagnosticado con un cuadro de esquizofrenia. Fue encontrado en la escena de un crimen donde se hallaron seis cuerpos de los cuales, presuntamente se le atribuyen tres muertes. A lo largo de la evaluación, se determinó que el joven Jaeger se encuentra fuera de sus facultades mentales, atribuyendo sus acciones incongruentes a una fantasía que se ha creado y juzgado como realidad. Afirma que seres míticos, o como él los llama, "titanes", consumirán y destruirán a las personas. Se pide que permanezca en la institución mental de la Isla Paradise por su seguridad y por el bien de la sociedad_ —concluyó la psiquiatra ante el juez. La noción sobre la internación fue aceptada.

—Mentiste. —Levi no tardó en alcanzar a la doctora cuando salió de la corte. Desde el momento en que la vio subir al estrado supuso la idea tan descabellada _e injusta_ que usaría para mantener su secreto—. Sabes que Jaeger no está loco.

—Vio morir a Mikasa dos veces —respondió Zoe sin detenerse—. Es más sufrimiento del que cualquiera puede soportar.

—Pasamos por lo mismo —inquirió Levi, cabreado. Había sido testigo del estado en que se encontraba Eren en ese momento; la mirada perdida, desconocía si era a causa de su propia locura o si fueron las drogas que le daban en el psiquiátrico, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, poco le importaba—. _Y seguimos cuerdos._

—Abusaron de ella frente a él —contó Hanji, deteniéndose y encarando a Levi por primera vez—. Los reportes médicos decían que la violaron al grado de que fue _casi_ imposible determinar qué fue lo que la mató. Sé que Eren vio todo; cómo cada uno de esos bastardos se turnaban para mancillarla, la forma en que la torturaron e hicieron desear la muerte. —Tomó varios segundos para organizar sus pensamientos—. El infierno que vivió para matar a cada uno de ellos en el primer descuido; aun así, se vio obligado a ceder ante los deseos de Mikasa para limitar y extinguir su sufrimiento.

En ese momento, dos enfermeros y un guardia custodiaban a Eren Jaeger a través de los pasillos. En medio de la bruma creada por los medicamentos, el paciente pidió algunos minutos para saludar a su psiquiatra.

—Hanji —habló con una voz extrañamente natural. No se parecía en nada a la actitud que había tomado después de intentar transformarse en titán mordiéndose la mano hasta desgarrarla—. _Inventamos horrores para ayudarnos a enfrentar los reales_ —repitió las palabras que escuchó de ella alguna vez, en otra vida—. Era más sencillo culpar a seres extraños y desconocidos de la maldad del mundo, cuando en realidad, nosotros somos quienes creamos nuestra propia destrucción.

.

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir? Primero, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Esta historia se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas por varias razones; había querido escribir un Eremika desde hace mucho —incluso todavía tengo una trama inconclusa inspirada en el capítulo cincuenta del manga—, sin embargo, al pensar en posibles tramas, me quemé las pocas neuronas que tengo hasta que ideé mezclar AU y el universo de Shingeki. Si han leído anteriormente algo mio, se darán cuenta que tiendo un poco a usar esto de la reencarnación, me encanta el tema y no puedo dejar de emplearlo, claro, en cada historia con distinto grado de importancia.

Cuando se me concedió el personaje y la frase fue un verdadero reto para mi y para mi procastinación. Pese a todo, me ha encantado como ha quedado, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto...

Respondiendo posibles dudas;

La historia está situada en un universo actual donde no existen los titanes. Eren tiene recuerdos del pasado, de como vio morir a Mikasa cuando intentan rescatarlos de Reiner el Berloth —capítulo cuarenta y nueve del manga—. Pensé en un WI? donde Mikasa muriera en ese momento y los sentimientos de Eren, cosa que intente plasmar aquí.

Los párrafos en cursiva representan los recuerdos del secuestro y la muerte de Mikasa en el mundo de los titanes. De regreso al presente, Eren es acusado de asesinato y Hanji, para evitar que vaya a la cárcel dice que es un enfermo mental —situación no muy distante de la realidad—. La historia termina cuando Eren admite que la crueldad de la vida reside en los humanos y no en las fantasías que "inventó" para salvarse.

Aún así, cualquier duda o aclaración pueden dejármela saber por medio de los comentarios.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


End file.
